CLEAR!
CLEAR! is a character song of Hajime Shinoda (CV: Toda Megumi). It was included in the NEW GAME!! Character Song CD Series VOCAL STAGE 3, which also features the character song of Nene Sakura and Umiko Ahagon, BUG! BUG! SURVIVAL!. The song was written by Mizuno Genki, arranged and composed by Mitsuki Shuhei. Track listing CD (ZMCZ-11303) # CLEAR! # BUG! BUG! SURVIVAL! # CLEAR! (instrumental) # BUG! BUG! SURVIVAL! (instrumental) Lyrics Romaji= (Sutaato yoo iseeno hai!) Ohisama ga patto waratte aoi sora ni hirogatte kyou wo tanoshinde hashiridasou (1-2-3!) nigate na koto ganbatte suki na mono wo tsumekonde sukoshi zutsu keiken wo shitekunda Mainichi dotabata shitari atafuta shitari nandaka isogashii kedo sonna jikan wo takusan tsumikasanete mae wo muite ikou (sutaato yoo iseeno hai!) Itsuka yume mita jibun e massugu ni kakenukete ookina mokuhyou shinjite zenryoku de susumunda saisho no ippo wo nandomo koko kara fumidashite genki na egao de mezasou yo kanau hazu dakara Dekiru hito wo manetatte umaku ikanai koto datte toki ni wa aru yo ki ni shinaide (1-2-3!) yarikata wa sorezore de chizu wo hirogete mitara jiyuudo wa angai takai kamo Minna wa shikkari shitetari kicchiri shitetari akogarechau hodo da yo sonna sugata ni manande mukiaereba kitto kuria dekiru (sutaato yoo iseeno hai!) Itsumo nakama ga iru kara chotto demo kiite mite tenparu koto mo aru keredo kotaete miseru kara chansu ga kakureteiru nara motto sagashite ageyou daiji na mirai no takarabako hiraku toki wa ima Koukishin ni notte haato ugokashite hai tenshon de ikou nandomo chousen da Ippai tsumekonda omoi memori wo manpai ni kitai komete okuru kara tanoshimi ni shitete ne Itsuka yume mita jibun e massugu ni kakenukete ookina mokuhyou shinjite zenryoku de susumunda saisho no ippo wo nandomo koko kara fumidashite genki na egao de mezasou yo kanau hazu sa kanaete miseru yo |-| Kanji= (スタートよーいっ　せーのっ　ハイ！) お日様がパッと笑って　青い空に広がって 今日を楽しんで走り出そう　(1.2.3!) 苦手なこと頑張って　好きなものを詰め込んで 少しずつ経験をしてくんだ 毎日どたばたしたり　あたふたしたり 何だか忙しいけど そんな時間をたくさん　積み重ねて 前を向いて行こう　(スタートよーいっ　せーのっ　ハイ！) いつか夢見た自分へ　まっすぐに駆け抜けて 大きな目標信じて　全力で進むんだ 最初の一歩を何度も　ここから踏み出して 元気な笑顔で目指そうよ　叶うはずだから デキる人を真似たって　うまくいかない事だって 時にはあるよ気にしないで　(1.2.3!) やり方はそれぞれで　地図を広げてみたら 自由度は案外高いかも 皆はしっかりしてたり　きっちりしてたり 憧れちゃうほどだよ そんな姿に学んで　向き合えれば きっとクリアできる　(スタートよーいっ　せーのっ　ハイ！) いつも仲間がいるから　ちょっとでも聞いてみて テンパる事もあるけれど　答えてみせるから チャンスが隠れているなら　もっと探してあげよう 大事な未来の宝箱　開くときは今 好奇心にのって　ハート動かして ハイテンションで行こう　何度も挑戦だ いっぱい詰め込んだ想い　メモリを満杯に 期待こめて送るから　楽しみにしててね いつか夢見た自分へ　まっすぐに駆け抜けて 大きな目標信じて　全力で進むんだ 最初の一歩を何度も　ここから踏み出して 元気な笑顔で目指そうよ　叶うはずさ 叶えてみせるよ |-| English= (Start, start! High!) The sun laughs suddenly, spreading in the blue sky Let's enjoy today and start running (1-2-3!) I'm not good at it I'm going to experience it little by little I wake up every day I'm kind of busy That's a lot of time Let's go ahead (Start, start, turn high!) One day, I dreamed of myself You have to believe in your big goals and do your best I've taken my first steps from here many times Let's aim with a cheerful smile because it should come true If you imitate a terrible person, it may not work Don't worry sometimes! (1-2-3!) If you try to spread the map in each way The degree of freedom may be unexpectedly high Everyone is solid or tight I'm so excited If you learn like that and face each other Surely you can clear it! I always have friends, so just ask them There are things to do but I'll show you the answer If your chances are hidden, find more An important future treasure chest-now when it opens Be curious, move your heart Let's go with high tension, many challenges I packed a lot of memories I'm looking forward to it One day, I dreamed of myself You have to believe in your big goals and do your best I've taken my first steps from here many times Let's aim with a cheerful smile because it should come true Category:Character Songs